User talk:Sapphirez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:AdventureWriter28 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AdventureWriter28 (Talk) 07:41, December 24, 2010 Thanks! Thanks for helping! And thanks for liking my fanmade character! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 02:08, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Names and Adminship Actually its kinda embarrasing because the names just pop on my head. And the word 'Tajiri' is actually a surname i got from my fav character in another anime, though it is his original jap name. Oh and you seem to be really dedicated, do you want to be an admin? Two heads are better than one. Though if you become an admin, promise me you will keep this wiki safe and continue to help this wiki? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 05:42, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *Well be just a good admin, don't vandilize and abuse your powers, and when you're gonna request for a spotlight or something major in the main wiki, ask everyone's opinion first. Also help it spread that there is an Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki (though be sure that the link you gave is this wiki). Mostly that's all. So you want to be an admin? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:00, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin I have now made you into an official admin of this wiki. :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) *If there are vandilizers when im not around you can protect a page and undo the vandilizers edit. :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:20, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! In the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, the matter has been solved and thanks for really helping this wiki alot! Also, Advance Happy New Year! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 09:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Badges Hey does the picture in the badges look good? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 04:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes you can :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hissatsu! :) Hey, You can now make your own hissatsu! Feel Free to make a fanmade hissatsu! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 09:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Ep 114 I watched it and it's so amazing!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ hope that season 4 is based on the 4th game ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:37, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry if i have been lately inactive on this wiki, its just that im editing on other wiki's. Though you can still talk to me by leaving on my talk page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 14:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Episode116 Yes! I watched it and dont worry im a spoiler fan! I love spoilers!!! The epsidoe was kinda sad because Fideo's team lost but amazing with the story development!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:06, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hahahha, the story is so amazing!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 07:18, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi sapphirez can i ask u how do we make a fanmade character on wikia THX!!! Nihongo surnames Hi!! I would like to help! That is, in the surnames of some characters you created: *Ookizawa: 大木澤 or 大木沢 *Honooka: 炎花 If you find this unnecessary, please ignore this message... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 08:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sapphirez! I just started writing my first fanfic, please read it to see what you think. You can ignore this if you like, I'm just asking for opinions and improvements :) HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 16:40, March 3, 2012 (UTC) HI big Fan hey you live in malaysia too!? great! hey did you know that the english version of inazuma eleven 2 blizzard and fire( firestorm in the english version) is coming out on 16th march ( if you know well umm..... sory i thout you dint know .) any way i dont have a acount but i love your fanfics and im a big fan and well plz continue to do fanfics thx -- 16:04, March 14, 2012 (UTC)XXX XD:D Dear anon, thank you for liking my works hehe. Currently, I'm very active doing drawing whereas you can view my 'doodle' at my doodle blog and some more artworks at my deviantart but I'm still managing my time to do some more fanfic and planning to complete a whole series of them before putting it up on the net since I'm scared if my works are stopped midway. You can always find me at Facebook or Pixiv or Tumblr or Drawr and some more sites... doing my stalker-ish thing with Inazuma update :D Still, thanks for liking my work. Sapphirez 02:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) hi Sapphirez~ please can you explain how to add categories to pages, put them onto the page and if possible, do it step-by-step (im not very good with instructions) i would really appreciate it Sapphirez-senpai! Have fun~ Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 19:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Would you like to join a fanmade soccer team? Hi Sapphirez-chan~ Just to ask, would you like to be a member of a fanmade team? It's called Storm Legends, created by my boyfriend AidenFubuki. Me, him and Isabella are FW, so if possible could you not be a FW? There are 2 DF and 1 GK, so at the moment he's mostly looking for MF. If you'd like to join, please reply with your position, element, number, sprite and any hissatsus you may have. The numbers that are already taken are - 1, 3, 9, 10 and 11. Have fun~ Beleiving you are wind, written in the stars forever, soaring together forever more... 21:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)